


[Podfic of] Kiss Me Blind (Time After Time)

by carboncopies



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blindfolds, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Apocalypse AU, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Scottish Cottage Fic, Sex-positive ace, The eye can stay the fuck shut they're in love, This man can fit so much PTSD in him, discussion of asexuality, it's like Canadian Shack but with more denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by Mad_Maudlin.Podfic length 00:18:22Author's summary:For the MagnACE archives prompt:I think that as a coping mechanism, Jon REALLY likes being blindfolded. It relaxes him, makes him feel safer (both for himself and others) when he just can't see in any possible way. It makes him melt, and he's perfectly fine with Martin fucking him while he's feeling safe and relaxed.Jon thinks of it as detoxing.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	[Podfic of] Kiss Me Blind (Time After Time)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss Me Blind (Time After Time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405265) by [Mad_Maudlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Maudlin/pseuds/Mad_Maudlin). 



> Thank you to Mad_Maudlin for having blanket permission to record your work!

There are two versions of this podfic, one that includes two minutes of freetalk at the end and one that doesn't. You can stream or download either version at the Google Drive links here:

\- With freetalk: [link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17Xmq30ff-oGAFPwyiznGjdi-v4zfIxx4/view?usp=drivesdk).

\- Without freetalk: [link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17_gbXDtsNEIUQdGwTWRO3KvyePvMG3BA/view?usp=drivesdk).

**Author's Note:**

> So like three weeks ago I got the flu, and recording this at the very beginning and the tail end of being symptomatic was possibly not the best decision I've ever made, but here we are.


End file.
